Bonnie-Bennett-Salvatore
by bamonloveforever
Summary: Bonnie arrive à Mystic Falls pour annoncer une nouvelle a Damon qui va changer toute leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett je suis une jeune fille en apparence normal mais j'ai un secret je suis née en 1843 comment puis-je être encore en vie me direz-vous ? Et bien c'est simple je suis un vampire j'ai été transformée par un vampire originel nommé Klaus tout ça à cause de Katherine elle aussi vampire. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle jeté dans les griffes de Klaus ? A cause des frères Salvatore elle a jeté son dévolu sur eux et j'étais sur son chemin étant marié à Damon. Le seule problème c'est qu'elle voulait que Klaus me tue pas qu'il me transforme mais il a été ébloui par ma beauté et a décidé de me garder près de lui en me transformant. Après ma disparition Damon a fait une dépression et Katherine en a profité pour le séduire ainsi que son frère Stefan les deux hommes croyant être le seul dans le cœur de la jeune femme se sont mis à se détester elle a fini par les transformer et disparaître de leur vie. 50 ans après Damon qui se trouve à New York tombe sur moi. Les retrouvailles sont au début froide et pleines de reproche mais une fois que je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il m'était arrivé on s'est retrouvé de la plus belle des façons. Et c'est toujours comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se trouve au même endroit. Je ne suis pas seulement un vampire dans ma famille nous sommes sorcier de génération en génération. Mon frère Michael a utilisé une formule pour ne plus vieillir et rester auprès de moi c'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir.


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir repensé à mon passé je reviens a la réalité je me trouve dans le cabinet médical de mon frère attendant mon tour. Depuis quelques jours je ne me sens pas bien et je trouve ça étrange vu que je ne devrais pas être malade. Ça tombe bien que Michael soit médecin.

Infirmière : Mademoiselle Bennett c'est à vous.

Bonnie : merci.

Je la suis jusqu'au cabinet ou mon frère m'accueil chaleureusement.

Michael : comment vas-tu ma belle.

Bonnie : je me sens pas très bien depuis quelques jours je trouve ça bizarre je ne devrais pas être malade.

Michael : vient on va voir ce qui ce passe.

Il m'ausculte ça prend un bout de temps et il fait une tête qui m'inquiète.

Bonnie : qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Michael : c'est étrange je ne suis pas sûr ...

Bonnie : je t'en prie dis-moi je ne supporte pas l'attente.

Michael : tu as tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte.

Je me relève d'un seul coup.

Bonnie : quoi ! C'est impossible, chuchotant, je suis un vampire Michael je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

Michael : on va te faire passer une échographie pour en être sûr.

Il appelle l'infirmière pour lui demander d'apporter l'échographe. Je suis angoissé mon frère le remarque et essaye de me rassurer tant qu'il peut mais ce n'est pas concluant.

Infirmière : voici docteur.

Michael : merci.

Elle ressort immédiatement. Je soulève mon haut, il dépose du gel sur mon ventre et passe l'échographe il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis il sourit.

Michael : c'est confirmé tu es enceinte, regarde.

Il me montre l'écran et là je le vois ce n'est pas plus gros qu'un grain de haricot je fixe l'écran ébahi. Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues.

Bonnie : je vais avoir un bébé.

Je sers mon frère le plus fort possible dans mes bras en pleurant de joie c'est un rêve que je croyais perdu à jamais à cause de mon statut de vampire mais les miracles existent.

Michael : je vois que tu es heureuse.

Bonnie : oh oui tu sais combien j'ai toujours voulu des enfants et après ma transformation j'ai cru mon rêve éteint.

Michael : tu vas me dire qui est le père. Et comment c'est possible.

Bonnie : notre côté sorcier est à l'origine de cette grossesse et le père c'est Damon bien sûr.

Michael : bien entendu ton unique et grand amour.

Bonnie : pourquoi tu le dis comme ça. On dirait que j'ai commis un crime.

Michael : tu sais bien ce que je pense de lui après ta disparition au lieu de te rechercher il a commencé à fréquenté cette traîné qui ta livré à Klaus.

Bonnie : il a souffert et ne savait pas ce qu'elle a fait alors ne commence pas je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Damon et que tu étais contre ce mariage mais tu ne dois pas douter de son amour pour moi. Et maintenant il va faire partie de nos vies pour toujours vu que je porte son enfant. S'il te plaît fais un effort pour moi.

Michael : d'accord, tu vas lui annoncer quand ? Enfin si tu sais où il est.

Bonnie : Michael ! ! J'ai parlé avec Stefan hier il m'a dit que Damon étais à Mystic Falls depuis quelques temps. Je compte partir aujourd'hui plus vite il sera au courant mieux ça sera.

Michael : tu veux que je vienne avec toi.

Bonnie sourit : c'est gentil de ta part mais je préfère le faire seule.

Michael : d'accord mais si jamais il te fait le moindre mal appel moi et je viendrai lui réglé son compte.

Bonnie : je suis contente que tu aies décidé de rester avec moi ça me touche tu es le seul de notre famille à ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos.

Michael : tu es ma petite sœur c'est normal, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Il me sert contre lui je profite de cette étreinte mon frère est tous ce qu'il me reste de ma famille parce qu'à cause de mon côté vampire j'ai vu toute ma famille me tourner le dos sauf Michael. Après avoir réussi à me libérer de Klaus la première personne que j'ai voulu voir étais mon mari je voulais lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon départ mais je l'ai aperçu avec une autre femme ils avaient l'air très intime ça m'a brisé le cœur alors je me suis éclipsé et je suis allé retrouver mon frère.

Bonnie : je vais y aller j'ai de la route à faire.

Michael : sois prudente surtout.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir. Je monte en voiture, passe chez moi avant prendre quelques affaires et me met en route.


End file.
